Scavenger Hunt: Grandmaster Feline Gear
Scavenger Hunt: Grandmaster Feline Gear is a treasure hunt quest in the . It is part of a series of Scavenger Hunt quests given by Lafargue which concerns the obtainment of the grandmaster sets of witcher gear. This particular quest has to do with the School of the Cat Grandmaster set. Walkthrough Head to Bartolomé de Launay's house, which is one of the northern points on the map. If you interact with the door, Geralt will note it's locked, so head around to the right to find some scaffolding and climb up to see into the courtyard, where a group of bandits are holding a captive. Take out the bandits and the captive merchant will explain that he was sent to take inventory of de Launay's things as he's disappeared. You can ask him if he found any witcher diagrams to which he'll respond that he hasn't had a chance to look around, but is ok with you searching the place. Head into the small red house on the north side of the courtyard and interact with the nearby painting to find the grandmaster feline armor diagram and a Letter to Bartolomé de Launay. Read it to learn your next location is the nearby Arthach Palace Ruins. However, this location is a hanse: a very large (15-20) group of bandits. To make matters worse, if you don't take out the fire runner in time, they'll light a signal that'll call in reinforcements. When you're ready, head out to the ruins. Your best approach is from the east, near the central part of the ruins, as the runner will run up these stairs to get to the signal fire. You only need to take out enough of the group to loot the chest near the signal fire, but if you don't clear it out, the place will be repopulated with bandits when you return to the area. However you handle things, loot the chest for the boots and trousers diagrams and Hanse leader's notes. Reading this will point you to the final destination. The Pits of Brume is a guarded cave northwest of the Trading Post. Two archespores live in this cave, and keep in mind the tight quarters when dealing with them. Once taken care of, look for a dark corner where a camp fire and cot are set up and loot the nearby container for the last 3 diagrams (silver sword, steel sword, and gauntlets) as well as Lexandre's journal to finish the quest. Journal entry : While searching for diagrams that would let him craft grandmaster level gear from the School of the Cat, Geralt happened on the trail of a tale that looked to be headed towards a tragic ending. The adventure began with the witcher's afternoon visit to the estate of a certain armorer... : ...And concluded in a cave known as the Pits of Brume, where diagrams had patently waited long years for one who would find them. As it so happens, this finder proved to be Geralt. Along the way the story had featured characters plagued by greed, ambition unfulfilled, and the longing for freedom and change. Alas, the witcher alone proved fortunate in this tale, for he finally found what he had set out so seek. Objectives The order in which these objectives appear may differ depending on the order in which the locations are visited. *Find all the diagrams in the set: 0/6 *Go to Bartolomé de Launay's house. *Find a way into the estate's grounds. *Search the estate. *Read the letter to Bartolomé de Launey. *Explore the ruins of Arthach Palace. *Read the bandit leader's report. *Find the entrance to the Pits of Brume. *Find the hidden diagrams. Category:Blood and Wine quests